Eternidad
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Y aún sabiéndolo inalcanzable, deseó a su juguete roto con el cinismo propio de un desquiciado. Drabble, shonen ai.


Drabble, 526 palabras, advertencia de shonen-ai. La historia se basa en los hechos ocurridos tanto en el manga como en el anime, por lo que no presenta grandes problemas para su comprensión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de 'Shamán King' pertenecen a su creador, Hiroyuki Takei. '**Love is a Shield**' pertenece a Camouflage, recomiendo leer la historia con esta canción de fondo.

Si alguien no puede conseguir la canción que recomiendo, los invito a pasarse por mi blog (link en mi profile) allí encontraran un video con la canción subtitulada.

* * *

The changing words we're taking in, **(**Las palabras cambiantes que estamos diciendo,**)**  
seem to be perfect, **(**parecen ser perfectas,**)**  
seem to win. **(**parecen ganar**.)**  
But nothing is quite forever, **(**Pero nada es para siempre,**)**  
especially staying together. **(**especialmente permanecer juntos**)**

**Love is a Shield - **Camouflage.

* * *

–**Eternidad–**

Estático miró al cielo, nubarrones de tormenta lo cubrieron todo. Con el viento perfumado por el olor a la lluvia, respiró profundo. Lágrimas imperceptibles escaparon de sus impasibles ojos. Perdido en la soledad de la noche rió seco, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. A lo lejos, sobre el campo de batalla, el cuerpo de su amante yació sin vida. En su corazón, algo se marchitó.

El sentimiento imposible, la pasión ciega, sangre regando los arados.

Herido se cruzó de brazos, palabras vacías lo inundaron. En su mente, aquel obscuro lugar de retorcidos pensamientos, un quiebre invisible lo movió. Por un instante, se olvidó de bandos y recordó momentos enterrados entre sus más profundos secretos.

―Eres mío.– le había susurrado mordiéndolo fuerte, en alguna de esas noches de furtivos encuentros. ―De mi propiedad.– recalcó jugando con sus hebras violáceas.

Estrellas doradas brillaron burlonas, manos frías acariciaron su torso desnudo.

―¿Tuyo?– repitió sin vida. ―¿Seguro?– una risa apagada buscó sorprenderlo, el amanecer delineó sus figuras.

Con los labios secos lo miró indiferente.

―Mío.– dijo neutro. ―Y espero que no se te olvide.–

La amenaza sobrevoló el ambiente, orgulloso Len Tao se paró desnudo. Un paso, dos, la caminata fatua abofeteó sus mejillas, aves extrañas le dieron la bienvenida al alba.

―Eres diminuto.– recordó acostándose sobre el futón. ―Un ser diminuto.–

Acomodándose la yukata de algodón, sacudió los hombros. Soles dorados chocaron con estrellas brunas, la acostumbrada seriedad dio paso al malhumor.

―Como sea.–gruñó sobre su aliento.

En silencio, jugaron a odiarse.

El mundo repugnante, los deseos de cambio, luchas individuales. Aún a pesar de saberse vencido, volvió a ofrecerle un lugar junto a su tropa. Él, sin embargo, se negó. Tenía razones más importantes para luchar y Hao estaba seguro que esas razones eran sus amigos. Por eso se había sacrificado, por eso la lanza lo había atravesado en lugar de romper el cuerpo del idiota azul.

Perlas cristalinas cayeron de sus ojos, el olor a la sangre lo invadió.

―Señor Hao.– devuelto al presente exhaló vida, Opacho se movió incómoda.

Con el tiempo detenido y sus hombres rodeándolo, llamó a su espíritu acompañante. Una sonrisa seca lo atravesó, su despedazado _juguete_ quedó irreconocible.

―Estoy bien.– dijo por fría inercia. ―Se hace tarde.–

Sin voltear hacia atrás, limpió sus lágrimas. El trofeo de guerra, aquel cuerpo que tanto quería, quedó en el suelo rodeado por las manos enemigas. La eternidad, de golpe, le pareció la tumba más justa para un idiota que se había sacrificado por sus ideales.

―Eras un ser diminuto, Len.– taciturno, soltó un suspiro.

Una nueva máscara de insensibilidad lo maquilló, de alguna manera, estaba seguro que quizás jamás volverían a encontrarse. Las horas vividas ahora le parecían perfectas, pero nada entre ellos podía ser eterno.

El sentimiento imposible, la pasión ciega, el ardor que nunca había tenido nombre, los puños apretados fuertes y una idea malsana carcomiéndolo por dentro.

«Renace» ordenó en su interior, como si esa sola palabra fuese mágica. «Renace y yo te buscaré»

El amor no era más que una excusa para las almas patéticas, pero verlo ascender hacia el mundo imperceptible lo partió por dentro.

* * *

Pareja crack que no puede dejar de gustarme, aún así, mi favorita sigue siendo la que conforman Horo-Horo y Ren. Ese fanfic llevaba tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza, pero el carácter original de ambos personajes me impedía avanzar. Ahora que tengo tiempo libre, veré si puedo escribir más sobre ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!

**Reviews?**


End file.
